Avengers: Used
by Danielle Domain
Summary: When purple man escape, he, Enchantress and Ultron team up to destroy once and for all the hero team, by using one of their own against them. A voting poll, so read it at the last chapter.
1. The beginning of the end

Disclaimer: I do not owe the characters or anything except the plot.

* * *

There's come a time where great heroes would fall. By who or what we're not sure. Eventually the world would only be gray and nothing else we could see except dullness.

But what great heroes you might think, that I'm talking about. Well first there's Tony Stark a.k.a Iron Man, but we already knows his story.

Next is Steve Rogers a.k.a Captain America. After him is an Asgardian God name Thor. There's also Bruce Banner a.k.a Hulk, the green guy. Also, we have Natasha Romanov a.k.a Black Widow. Lastly, we have Clint Barton a.k.a Hawkeye.

They all have something in common because they would be the cause of that world by accident.

So are you ready to read my tale, go on I dare you.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. Also I'm having a poll on my page go check it out, please.


	2. A break out

Disclaimer: I do not owe the characters or anything except the plot.

* * *

It all started, on a day unlike any other. "Hey, Cap, think fast" said Iron Man as he toss a disc at Captain America, who caught it and continued to run from giant mechas that was built by Hydra.

"I got it, Iron Man" said Captain America as he dodged a laser that was coming towards him. "Hey Captain, over here" Shouted Hawkeye and Captain tossed the disc forward towards Hawkeye, and Hawkeye caught it. "I'll be right back, I think Hulk needs help." Said Iron Man as he turned around, and flew towards Hulk, who does need help, but won't admit it.

"Hey, big guy, need any help" said Iron Man as he blast some Hydra that was on Hulk away from him. The two of them exist the building as the others were already waiting for them. "Now you can Hawkeye" said Captain America with a bit furious at Iron Man. Hawkeye held up a detonator and press a button, that blew up the building.

"We'll talk at home Iron Man" said Captain America as everyone left Iron Man on the street. "Why? I just saved Hulk." Said Iron Man wondering what this is about.

They have no idea that the prison they kept Purple Man in, was broken in by two other villains.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. Also I'm having a poll on my page go check it out, please.


	3. Getting the news

Disclaimer: I do not owe the characters or anything except the plot.

* * *

Back at their mansion, the group arrived with Captain America holding the disc in his hands. "I can't believe you Tony, you could've gotten yourself killed" said Captain America as he whirled around to face him.

"Hey Cap, if you didn't understand that I went back to help Hulk and you would've done the same thing as me, if you saw Hulk was in trouble with the hydra goons." Said Tony Stark as he took the disc out of Captain America hand and put it in a safe, while taking off his armor.

"But still, it was dangerous Tony, what would-" started Captain America but never finished because Jarvis interrupt him.

**"Excuse me, sirs, but we have a crisis on our hands." **Said Jarvis while Thor still look confuse but it is Tony that talk with Jarvis as Captain America left to go change out of his outfit.

"What is it Jarvis?" Asked Tony while Natasha Romanov entered the room as she finished changing out of her Black Widow outfit.

**"Well sir Purple Man escape the prison by a robot and Enchantress."** Said Jarvis as it shows a video camera of it making Tony and the rest that's in the room eyes widened as Jarvis paused it to show the robot.

"It's Ultron" said Tony just as Steve Rodgers and Clint Barton finished changing their outfits and entered the room not noticing what's going on.

"So what happened here?" Asked Steve while Tony just pointed to the screen making Steve and Clint looked towards the screen making their own eyes widened a little.

"It's Ultron." Whispered Clint while looked worriedly at each other.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. Also I'm having a poll on my page go check it out, please.


	4. Avengers fall

Disclaimer: I do not owe the characters or anything except the plot.

* * *

"So what should we do Captain?" Asked Hawkeye a while later when everyone is over their shock. "Well, I think-" started Captain America but was interrupted by Iron Man as they all have their hero outfits on. "I think we should go to them instead of them coming to us because it could be an element of surprise." Said Iron Man ignoring the angry look that Captain America was giving him.

"Or we could-" started Captain America but was again interrupted by this time Black Widow. "Yes I agree because then they would not have the element of surprise on us" said the Black Widow but just as the Captain opened his mouth, he closed it when he felt something on his back but thought nothing of it and shrugged it off. "So it settles then, we come behind them and attack." Said Iron Man while the Avengers left the room with Captain America last to go as he for a second felt woozy making his legs almost buckled beneath him but he held strong and walked out the room as if nothing just happened.

On top of the building where the three villains are supposedly at. "Okay here's the plan-" started Captain America but was interrupted by Hawkeye, who shot an arrow at the glass ceiling making it explode and Captain America shot a look of annoyance while they all jumped or flew down to the ground.

"I can't believe they fell for it." Said Enchantress while disappearing and reappearing behind Captain America and saying some spell behind his back. Captain America legs buckled beneath him, making him fall to the ground with a thump and trying to stand but found he couldn't. "Now's that he's taken care of, next is the assassins" said Enchantress while Executioner pulled down a lever which made the floor beneath the assassins opened up, making them fall in together as they were by each other and closing the floor back up.

"No one harms my friends like." Said the Hulk running up towards Executioner but found he was stopped by magic. "Let's send him to outer space shall we." Said the Enchantress using her magic to fling the Hulk into outer space.

"Next is my handsome prince." Said Enchantress while flinging Iron Man away with her magic as he was going to tackle her but was instead fling into a pile of boxes. "Let's try the same magic again shall we dear." Said the Enchantress while freezing Thor and sending Thor away to Asgard but with a different look and with no memory of who or what he is.

"Now two to go" said Enchantress as Ultron and the Purple Man entered the room. **"Its futile to bother to keep trying to stand because I actually need Iron Man but more specifically his arc reactor which he will be chained to the wall with wires connected to his arc reactor which will make him be drained but at least he would still power my robots. If his arc reactor light is out then I start using his blood and skin even if he died."** said Ultron while Iron Man shook off the boxes and flew towards Ultron but was frozen mid flight by one of Enchantress spells and was teleported away from the room only to be in a different room being chained with his arms above his head while his legs is chained below around his ankles.

"No, Iron Man" said Captain America still trying to stand but couldn't. Suddenly he's getting a migraine which surprise him that he still could rubbed his head with his hands.

"Now, now, we can't have that, can we?" Asked the Enchantress noticing that Captain America was going to reached for his shield that he dropped but found he couldn't move his arms either now. "You won't get away from this, as someone will stopped you." Said Captain America as he felt his eyes closing while laying flat on the ground

"You see Captain America, you going to be in a coma like state until Purple Man or I says your name Steve Rogers but since we only say your hero name, you won't be awaken from your slumber." Said Enchantress while laughing when she noticed that Captain America was trying to resist the spell by trying to have his eyes opened but found he couldn't as he closes his eyes fully not waking up.

"It's awesome, how we just won against the heroes we been up against." Said Purple Man while Ultron just left the room, leaving the other two villains with a coma-state Captain America. "Yes, villains won and nothing they could do about it." Said Enchantress using a spell to levitate Captain America off the ground and onto a table that's big enough for him. "So we're leaving this place but keeping Captain America here on the table?" Asked Purple Man while Executioner left and entered the portal that Enchantress opens that leads to Asgard.

"Well, yes since we want the other heroes that's still on Midgard to find him and mourn of how much Captain America means to them." Said Enchantress entering her own portal to find that Thor looked confused, walking around with brown short hair, blue jeans, and a red tank top. She closed the portal with her powers and walked up to him with Executioner nowhere to be found.

Meanwhile back where the Purple Man is at with a comatose Captain America, who is sleeping peacefully with no stress on his face as he is in a vegetable state of mind. Purple Man laughed while existing the place to go to the secret place that Ultron is already at.

Purple Man entered the room and noticed that Iron Man is trying to break free but couldn't while Ultron put wires in his arc reactor, then went to a computer and type in a few things on the computer. He turned to face Iron Man while pressing a red button that's the on button making Iron Man keep screaming as it hurt so much while shaking as it put to much strain on him. **"Do not worry, the pain will pass and now for robotics, to wipe out every person on this pitiful planet that defies us"** said Ultron while opening the garage doors to show thousands upon thousands of robots that turned on with red eyes and flew out of the opened roof while Tony as he was stripped from his Iron Man armor glared weakly at Ultron while feeling like his life force is straining away. Tony grunted in pain when Ultron gripped his face tightly.

**"Soon you will witness the destruction of your pitiful planet, if you last that long, that is." **Said Ultron letting go of Tony's face, letting Tony slumped forward but was kept upwards by the chains and only his head bowed. Ultron left the room, followed by Purple Man, letting roof opened as if mocking Tony of the freedom he can't have. Tony sadly looked up towards the sky and saw a few of the Ultron bots flew passed. Every once in a while he would flinched in pain.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. Also I'm having a poll on my page go check it out, please. Also I'm skipping a few years about 5 years so that it fits with my story


	5. Finding Something

Disclaimer: I do not owe the characters or anything except the plot.

* * *

_ 5 Years Later_

The streets are deserted with only Ultron Bots traveling down the streets. Since 5 years ago the Avengers fall before three villains. The people that's not there on the streets, are either dead for defying Ultron, or give into Ultrons' command and became a slave for him. While some people rebel against him and go underground still believing that the Avengers are still with them. Some people still rescue other people from above before they get captured or killed. For instance while it's night out, a person ran into the shadows so the person wouldn't be seen.

The person saw a young girl about to be killed by an Ultron bot, but the mysterious person shot two arrows from his bow at the Ultron bot making it short circuit and powered down. The Ultron bot fell backwards. The person came out of the shadows and as the moonlight shone at him, we can clearly see it's Hawkeye but his outfit is different. Hawkeye took off his mask, and bend down in front of the young girl, so not to scare her off.

His face have an x-shape scar on his chin while looking at the girl to see if she's hurt but sigh in relief that he got there in time as she is not hurt. His outfit consist of black with vertical thin lines of purple all over his suit and his bow and arrows are the color of black also with thin purple vertical lines. "Come on, I'll take you to the HQ." Said Hawkeye holding out his hand for the girl which the girl hesitate to take but she took it. Hawkeye and the girl slowly walked away from the Ultron bot, not knowing it reactivated itself.

"Surrender humans by orders from Ultron Supreme, our Lord." Said Ultron bot while repairing itself and standing up, starting up blasts from both sides of his robotic hands. Hawkeye slowly turned around to face it while pressing a finger to his ear piece, communicating to the HQ. "Hey, Black Widow I need help and bring some other people to grabbed the girl." Said Hawkeye looking at the frightened little girl.

"_I'm on it Hawkeye" _said the Black Widow ending the call, just as some more Ultron bots came to their location. The Black Widow and some other rebels appeared just as they appeared. "You guys take care of the girl while Natasha and I take care of that Ultron that almost killed her." Said Hawkeye putting an arrow on his bow and fired it at the Ultron bot. The rebels helped the girl while some attacked the rest of the Ultron bots.

Hawkeye grabbed Black Widow's hand and ran into a shattered building of some sorts. Hawkeye looked around the place as it looked familiar but can't put his fingers on it while the Black Widow looked around the corner of building but ducked back inside as some Ultron bots went passed the building they were in.

"Hey, Nat, you should see what I found." Said Hawkeye looking shocked. The Black Widow went to where he is at and looked down at the person that is on the table looking peaceful in his sleep. "That's not possible, it can't be." Said the Black Widow backing away from the person that is on a table, sleeping. The Black Widow bumped into a wall and slid down it looking shocked herself.

"Believe it Natasha, it's him." Said Hawkeye as he came over to her and sat down next to her while keeping his eyes on the body that's on the table. "How though?" Asked the Black Widow also moving her eyes to the body that's laying on the table. "I'm not sure, but it's him, it's actually Captain America and there's no trick because I can tell it's the real Captain America." Said Hawkeye while turning to face her and trying not to stare at the big scar above her eye since he's used to it by now as it was two years ago. The Black Widow also turned her attention to him.

"I wish we can remember that day as we got everything else from memories back except that faithful day so we could figure out why Captain America is in a coma and where is everyone else at." Said the Black Widow while the two of them turned their attention back to the person on the table.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. Also I'm having a poll on my page go check it out, please.


	6. Escaping Ultron bots

Disclaimer: I do not owe the characters or anything except the plot.

A/N: Sorry about the shortness since I haven't updated for awhile.

* * *

Hawkeye got up from his sitting position and walked to where Captain America is laying on a table. The Black Widow followed behind him looking down at Captain America grown goatee.

An Ultron bot came in the room and immediately started to fire at them. "Hey, Natasha what are we going to do, since we can't leave the Cap." Said Hawkeye pulling out his arrows and fired at them but the Ultron bot dodged and two more Ultron bots came in.

"We can't bring Captain America with us since he will be slowing us down." Shouted The Black Widow over the lasers while back flipping so she wouldn't get hit by a laser from a Ultron bot.

"But we can't leave him." Protest Hawkeye while rolling away from a laser and stood next to the Black Widow.

"We will come back for him later, because as you can see, their not attacking him." Said the Black Widow shooting bullets out of her weapon that's attach to her wrist at the Ultron bots. The two of them ran out of the building with the Black Widow running backwards so she could still shoot at the bots.

"So now what, we just hide behind a building?" Asked Hawkeye while the Black Widow peeked behind the building they are hiding behind, but moved her whole body behind it again as some Ultron bots was walking pass the building.

"No, we need to find out what happened to everyone that night years ago, since everything else came back to us the except for that night." Said the Black Widow as she noticed an Ultron bot came to the building they was hiding at. When the Ultron bot came around the corner but noticed no one was there. As the two former Avengers was gone like the wind.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review.


	7. Voting Poll

**Anyone who have miss one of my stories get to see them back in action, but your going to have vote for 3 and whichever 3 gets the most votes, will get a chapter in. For example, for January I will write a chapter for the top three votes that were cast in December. But I'm not going to tell when you will get it in January. On my profile.**


End file.
